


What Eliot Knew

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [26]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was gonna be a hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Eliot Knew

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Dean/Eliot, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me :P

 

  
Eliot sat waiting, leaning back against his car, staring at the deserted farm house and watching warily.  People had been disappearing into it and now that he knew the history he was waiting for his back up.  He was good at what he did, good at the hunt and taking on the evil creeping things that had swept into his life and taken everything he’d ever had.  He was good at making it in and out and liked doing it by himself, liked knowing that he did this, that he defeated something evil, that he, all by himself, saved lives.  But there were fights you didn’t take on your own and above everything else, Eliot Spencer knew how to stay alive.

 

 

He heard the car a good mile away and a smile crossed his lips as he turned to watch it.  It hadn’t stopped yet when Sam was out of the car and standing there, watching Eliot, looking him over like he was categorizing him.  Dean was out of the car as soon as it was parked and he didn’t take the time to look.  He was out of the car and had Eliot pulled against him, one hand pressing at the back of his neck as the other wrapped around him tight before settling loose on his hip.

 

 

Eliot smiled as he looked at Dean, allowing himself this moment.  Before Dean could beat him to some cheap comment, Eliot pressed his hips forward.  “Dean, is that a gun in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?”

 

 

Sam started laughing as he walked over to Eliot’s truck and Dean’s smile split his face in two, leaving little laugh lines around the corner of his eyes.

 

 

“Let’s take care of this spirit, then you can find out just how happy I am to see you.”  Dean promised.

 

 

Eliot’s smile was as wide as the other two men’s.  “Well then, let’s go say hello to casper.”  Whatever else Eliot Spencer knew, he knew tonight was going to be a hell of a night.

 


End file.
